Mixing Magic
by Ameria
Summary: This is another "Slayers go to Hogwarts" fic. I hope you enjoy it even if you haven't read Harry Potter! Lots of character humor. ^_^v
1. The Beginning

Author's Note:  
  
Hi everybody! I decided to post one of my normal fics! I had originally written the "Lina Gets Her Letter" part to cheer up a friend, but after writing a little more I stopped, never to finish, as per usual. Then one day Lina Inverse the Dramata posted her Slayers/Hogwarts fic, "Childhood and Magic, A True Hogwarts School" and I got all excited and was inspired to continue writing mine. I hope that you'll enjoy this even if you haven't read Harry Potter. ^_^ Of course, neither Slayers nor Harry Potter are mine, but I like to have my chance to torture the characters every once in a while.  
  
Part I  
  
"I got it!" In a flash of red an eleven-year-old Lina flew past her father and grabbed the letters delivered to her door, crushing them in her tiny fist. "No, no, no, no," she said, throwing each "no" into the adjoining room, "yes! Yes! Yes Yes! Yes!" she proclaimed, jumping around in circles, triumphantly holding a battered envelope above her head. She dropped the rest of the letters on the floor and tore open her Hogwarts admissions letter, throwing the tattered envelope up at the ceiling. "'Miss Lina Inverse, blah, blah, been accepted at Hogwarts School' dad! I got in!" she said brightly as her father re-oriented himself and wandered into the room.  
  
"That's wonderful!" he said, as Lina shoved her letter into his face. He reached for it, but never got to touch it.  
  
"Wait! This is mine!" Lina said, pulling it away and hugging it. "You can't touch it."  
  
"What have you got there, Lina? Hogwarts admissions letter? Maybe they can teach you how to transfigure disaster into neatness," Luna observed, studying the mess of damaged mail with hands on hips and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ppht! You're just jealous cuz I'm not a squib like YOU! ……. Dad! Luna's looking at me like that again!"  
  
"Luna, stop looking at your sister. Lina, clean."  
  
"But-!" Lina pouted.  
  
"You've done your homework, right, Luna?" Lina's father asked.  
  
"Of course. I got perfect marks last term."  
  
"Heh, I know I don't even have to ask you." Lina's father laughed. Lina began to steam as she observed that she was being ignored!  
  
"BUT-!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, causing her sister and father to nearly jump out of their skins. This brought a satisfied smile to her face, though it caused her to forget to point out the injustices inherent in making her clean up her mess.  
  
"Oh, Lina! Did you get your letter?" Lina's mother asked, appearing through the doorway and surveying the disaster.  
  
"Yup!" Lina beamed.  
  
"Wonderful! Now clean up the mess."  
  
"Aw, mum!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ameria yawned as she worked her way down the stairs. She was usually a bright and chipper morning person, but she hadn't succeeded in getting much sleep last night worrying about getting an admissions letter to Hogwarts School. "Daddy, did the mail come?" she asked blearily, following the smell of bacon into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, it did!" her father announced, nodding to a small pile of mail on the kitchen table. On the top of the stack was the cream-colored Hogwarts admissions letter. Immediately all traces of sleepiness left Ameria's aura.  
  
"Yay!" she shouted, pouncing on the letter and ripping it open (neatly) in her haste.  
  
"'Miss Ameria Saillune,'" she read triumphantly, "'You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Aaaagh! Daddy! I made it!" she announced, running over to her father and attacking him with a hug. "I am going to be just like mum!"  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadiss stared at his Hogwarts admissions letter, trying to decide whether it actually existed or not. It felt real, but the strange silvery ink and the phrase: "witchcraft and wizardry" were at odds with his perception of the world. The world was a perfectly logical place, and anything could be explained; except, perhaps, physics; but this was /magic/. Magic had no place in his world. He tore the letter in half and gave it to the family dog, who cheerfully devoured it. 


	2. Chapter 1!

A/N: I may extend this and repost.

*          *            *

            Zelgadiss awoke the next day to discover two more letters, duplicates of the one he received yesterday, on his desk.  After an initial fright at the thought of someone being in his room, he struck upon the idea that this may be a practical joke designed by one of his ungrateful siblings.  He examined one of the letters again, frowning.  The idea that one of his siblings could design a joke with this level of sophistication was, quite frankly, terrifying.

            After briefly wondering if he should tell his parents about the letters, Zelgadiss dismissed the idea as ludicrous and left his room to throw the letters in the trash.  Becky, the dog, looked up at him hopefully, happily smacking her tail against the walls.

            "Shoo," Zelgadiss scowled.  She smacked her tail harder against the walls, and then leaped at him, tearing his letters out of his hand.  She gleefully 'shooed,' letters now with their rightful owner.  "Becky!" Zelgadiss yelled, running after the lab mix.  Now he actually wanted the letters.  Becky didn't have far to go in the little house, and she slid into the kitchen and behind Zel's mother's legs, thumping her tail against the oven door.  She peered back at Zelgadiss through his mother's legs; muscles tensed and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  Zelgadiss glowered at her in response.

            "Oh, what's that you have there, Becky?"  Naturally, Mrs. Graywords retrieved the letters easily from Becky's mouth.  Zelgadiss decided to disappear, and headed out into the blazing light of summer.

*

            One unavoidable fact about summer is that it gets hot.  Fairly soon after leaving the little 1950's era house, Zelgadiss began to regret the idea.  The air was humid, the sun was cheerfully baking anything its rays touched, and Zelgadiss just knew that if he stayed outside too long he would die a very miserable death.  When he considered the idea of going back home, though, he realized that prospect was worse.  He wasn't sure why it was worse, but it was.

            After an hour of dodging sunlight through shade trees, Zelgadiss decided that it wasn't worse.  He abruptly turned about and headed back home.

            As soon as Zelgadiss stepped inside the house he knew it would have been better to bake outside.  There was that feel of impending doom that hangs in the air of a house before a parent gives a lecture.  His mother stared at him with a serious look on her face, which is never a good sign.

            "Where did you get this letter, Zelgadiss?" she asked, holding up a slightly chewed and damp official Hogwarts admissions letter.

            _What letter?_ Zelgadiss briefly considered saying.  "Um…" he said instead.  Mrs. Graywords Waited.  "I got one of those yesterday from the mail, and two were on my dresser this morning.  I think it's a prank."

            Mrs. Graywords frowned at the letter as if trying to threaten it into giving up its secrets.  "You have no idea where it came from?" she asked, looking hard at Zelgadiss.

            "No," Zelgadiss said irritably.

            "Well, I called your father, and he said he was coming home straight away.  I don't know what this is about, but he sure seems to think it's serious.  I hope he isn't going through this for no reason."

            "I _don't _know what it's about," Zelgadiss asserted, and then collapsed on the couch.  The air-conditioning sure felt good.  

"Stay here." Mrs. Graywords gave Zelgadiss one last scrutinizing look and then retreated to her room.

Zelgadiss leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  He just wanted this over with, and fast.  Suddenly he jerked forward, feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach.  "Becky!  You're not a lap dog!"

Thank you so much, reviewers!

MoroTheWolfGod:  Well, I suppose he's a little like Hermione in character, but the characters are pretty much just going to be themselves.  That's hard enough on the world.  ^_^

KellyChan: Of course he did!  We can't leave him untortured, now can we?  ^_~


	3. Zelgadiss

"You're in trouble, aren't you?"  
  
"Go away, Sarah."  
  
Sarah plopped down on the couch next to Zelgadiss. "I just asked mum if I could go over to Zach's house, and she said yes without even trying to get me to come home at eight. And here you are, looking like you're contemplating your death." She said, running a hand through her pink spiky hair.  
  
"Go away, Sarah."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Aw, come on, Zel! You can tell your sister."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me or I'll fill your shoes with marmalade again!" Sarah said, grabbing Zelgadiss by the collar.  
  
"No!" Zelgadiss yelled. Sarah showed no hint of relenting. "All right, have you been sending me letters lately?"  
  
"No," Sarah blinked, letting Zelgadiss go. There wasn't a hint of triumph apparent on her face, so she hadn't sent the letters. "Letters?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
". . . Well?!"  
  
"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking you!"  
  
"Can I see them?"  
  
"Mum has them. If you want to ask her; good luck."  
  
There was a loud bark and Becky suddenly blurred by, sliding to a stop in front of the door. She continued to bark at the door, hyperactivity oozing from her aura. After a few minutes there was a loud explosion from the direction of the driveway, indicating the arrival of the beaten up green 1975 Toyota Celica that had wheezed its way along as the family car ever since Zelgadiss could remember. Sarah had that look in her eyes that indicated she was weighing the pros and cons of sticking around.  
  
The door opened and Mr. Graywords was attacked by fifty pounds of happy dog. Sarah leaned back into the couch to wait as Zelgadiss began planning desperate escape routes. After Mr. Graywords forced his way into the room, he looked over to Zelgadiss and Sarah with a grim expression.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to Zach's house; mum said I could," Sarah announced, escaping through the front door before there was any chance of argument.  
  
Mrs. Graywords appeared at that moment, a girl with auburn hair clinging to her sleeve and trying to pull her another direction. She was doing an admirable job of ignoring the undersized nine-year-old. Mr. Graywords kissed her and quietly suggested talking in their room.  
  
Zelgadiss watched as Mrs. Graywords unattached Mika from her sleeve, and move into the bedroom. The door closed behind them, leaving Zelgadiss looking vaguely annoyed and Mika looking distraught. "I was gonna show her my new drawing," Mika said unhappily, staring at the closed door. She then rounded on her brother.  
  
"Wanna see my new drawing?" she said, with a grin on her face.  
  
"No," Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Okay, stay right there!" Mika bounced off to the room she and Sarah shared to grab her sketchbook. She reappeared all too quickly for Zelgadiss, and flopped down next to him on the couch. She fiddled with the sketchbook trying to find the right page, and upon doing so, held it towards Zelgadiss, eyes shining with delight. "I drew a butterfly fairy!" she announced.  
  
"Good for you," Zelgadiss said, barely glancing at it. This seemed enough to satisfy Mika, and she launched into a detailed explanation of the process and time it took her to make the drawing.  
  
Zelgadiss hardly listened to Mika as she chattered on. He thought he was going to die. Why did parents always have to make things so mysterious?  
  
*  
  
After far too long the parents re-emerged from the depths of their bedroom. Zelgadiss looked at their faces and felt a little bit of alarm as he saw the red after-effects of crying on his mother's face. "What's going on?" he asked. Mika closed her sketchbook and froze, watching the scene with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"It's real," his mom said, giving the battered letter back to Zelgadiss.  
"What?! How?"  
  
"Long story," Zelgadiss's father said, looking like he had resigned himself to some horrible fate.  
  
"And?" Zelgadiss said, after his father didn't say anything else.  
  
"It's just a long story. Don't worry about it. You have a new school to worry about," he replied lamely.  
  
"So? I'd like to know what this 'long story' is!" Zelgadiss said, angrily standing up. He was not going to take being kept in the dark any longer. His father suddenly looked stern.  
  
"You are eleven, young man."  
  
Zelgadiss bristled. He hated his parents referring to him as "young man."  
  
"You have nothing else to worry about then school and friends. And I see you are /still/ hanging around the house doing nothing. You should go out and find some friends instead of holing up in your room all the time and reading, or hanging on the computer playing your stupid games all day!" his father finished, successfully diverting the conversation to the usual accusatory remarks.  
  
There were many things Zelgadiss would have liked to say at that moment, but he couldn't manage to force the usual defensive words out of his mouth for the thousandth time. Instead he stalked back to his room and slammed the door.  
  
*  
  
Thank you for the reviews!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Yes, Zelgadiss is human in this one. ^^  
  
destructive sorceress: I'm not making any of them any character really. I basically just chucked the kids from Harry Potter out, and replaced them with the Slayers cast. It's interesting that two people now have mentioned having Zelgadiss take Hermione's place. 


End file.
